frostclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Smolderstar
Basic History Smolderstar (formerly Smolderpelt) is the son of Swiftpath and Cherrywing and former leader of Frostclan, the position that he claimed for himself when Darkstar was supposedly killed by the Broken Band of Five. Smolderstar was the son of Swiftpath and Cherrywing, and has a brother named Birchpaw. His mother and brother were killed, foretold by a curse carried by his father, and then him, causing him to be a ruthless murderer. Smolderkit was always slightly vain and attempted to stay away from other kits, especially when they got themselves into trouble, such as when a kit (whose RPer is no longer with us) ran into t he woods and got herself killed. As an apprentice, Smolderpaw would constantly leave the clan's camp to live in the forest for most of his apprenticehood, as he felt neglected by his father and mother. This was reinforced when his brother was mauled by a dog. In a fit of rage, he stood on his hind legs and embedded his claw in a tree near the camp where he slept. The claw is still there. It was around this time that he met Jewelkit, who had slipped into the river and dragged herself out, finding the claw in the tree. As Smolderpaw, still angry at the death of his brother, confronted her, she stated that the cat whose claw was in the tree would protect her. He had replied that it was his claw and she had looked up to him ever since. They spent more time together in his little tree camp and he became extremely protective of her.As a warrior, he was even more protective of Jewelkit, who was soon to be apprenticed. Before she could be, however, Darkstar vanished.Disappointed in the clan's inability to move on after the loss of a leader, he declared himself leader and left to get his nine lives from the 'Moonstool.' There, Bane (later revealed as an evil reincarnation of Swiftpath) gave him a cursed life, causing him to lose control of his fury. Almost immediately afterwards, a bunch of Irish cats appeared, claiming to be Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. They gave him the rest of his lives and he returned, now Smolderstar. He appointed Jewelpaw as his apprentice. As relations with Aigean degenerated, they became rivals and enemies. The blue she-cat ended his life, and before he died, Jewelfire told him that her and Hawkscar's kit was actually his. Personality and Appearance Smolderstar is a huge, black tom cat. He has large, powerful muscles and long whiskers on his snout and above his eyes. His pelt shines a reddish orange, giving him his name, and is sleek and smooth. He has a long tail and large, crimson red claws. Smolderstar was never very friendly, and slowly became outright hostile to everyone but Jewelfire, and even to her when he realized that his curse could possibly cause him to kill her. Extra Facts *Smolderstar, like Swiftpath, was never really supposed to die in the RP. *The original plan was for Smolderstar to be killed by Bane.